The Will to Wait
by AdWalstin
Summary: Jellal's thoughts in between the aftermath of Tenrou Island and Fiore year X791. A bit of Crime Sociere's beginning. One-shot. ErzaXJellal


Characters belong to **Hiro Mashima.** This is just the result of an over-active imagination of a fangirl. I love Fairy Tail. I love NaLu, GaLe, ElfEver…a bit of MiraLaxus but first and foremost I will always be a JerZa fan (Gihi)

* * *

 **The will to wait**

 _Gone._

 _Suddenly it's gone…_

A sudden feeling passed through him and the light that he has been holding on to, gone. Jellal Fernandes, who have resigned himself into solitary confinement for life after being caught by the magic council during the Oracion Seis incident, finally felt fear. The lone ray of hope he has been holding on to, gone.

Looking at his surroundings he felt alone for the first time. His prison was set into the deepest part of the magic council's dungeon; forever isolated, not seeing the light of day. His was a special cell: magic cannot be used and no one could enter except for the council members. That is how they see him, a monster.

He would've let himself die if not because of her. He could feel peace in spite of that, for some reason he could sense her even with him in this dungeon. He could sense her magic, her adventures even in this space where magic is prohibited to reach him. He could feel her thoughts and he allowed himself to hope; to hold on because of her.

That last thought of her. She was on Tenrou Island battling Azuma. I told her to stand up, she did not give up and then there was none.

 _I am about to give up….Erza Scarlet_

* * *

"Jellal? Jellal Fernandes?"

"I think he's here Ultear…."

"We have to hurry before the council members…."

He looks up and then there was none.

"Is he okay?"

"The magic will wear off in a bit. Don't worry Meredy."

He opens his eyes and all he sees is light. _If this is what it means to die, he doesn't mind. At least after death he could bathe in light._

* * *

"He's finally up!"

Jellal looks at his surroundings and focuses. _This isn't right._ He was supposed to be trapped for eternity. He wasn't supposed to hope for freedom much less live with it. He looks at the voices that were right in front of him.

The pink haired girl looked at him with anticipation. "Is he okay, Ultear? He seems out of sorts"

 _Ultear?_

He looks at his right and sees a familiar face smiling back at him. He looks at her in confusion and she begins to explain

* * *

"So it has been a year since they disappeared?" Jellal says as everything Ultear tells him sinks in.

"Last we heard, the guild alliance has been looking for them but everyone is losing hope. After the battle with Grimoire Heart, we haven't heard from them. Meredy and I were at sea when Tenrou Island disappeared. The last we saw was Acnologia surveying the skies like it was a mission won." Ultear told him forlorn.

"I can't sense Juvia and the others anywhere. We tried to look for them but it seemed like Tenrou didn't exist." Meredy says close to tears.

 _Acnologia?_ _Just when I hold onto hope, hope slips away._

* * *

Fiore, year X791….

It's been 7 years since Tenrou Island's disappearance, 6 years since Jellal's breakout and the return of his memories. The guild alliance was slowly losing hope but the remaining Fairy Tail members were still in search for them. Even there was no clue as to its whereabouts, they still believe in hope. They still were willing to wait.

It was then that Jellal, Meredy and Ultear were famously being known by the magic council under the guise of Crime Sociere, an independent guild formed to drive away Zeref's potential dark guild forces. An independent guild to rid the world of darkness, to save the ones in danger of walking the path they walked upon. To rid of a future where anyone would suffer the guilt they carry for the rest of their lives.

"You know, I heard that Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were still helping Fairy Tail in search for Tenrou Island" Meredy said one day as they were resting after defeating a dark guild in a nearby town. Ultear looks at her and shakes her head. Meredy then looks at Jellal with guilt.

Jellal looks at his youngest friend and smiles "I have long known that it was the end. I don't dare hope for a miracle for I think this would be punishment for my sins"

"I didn't mean to…." Meredy says with guilt.

"Besides this is why we formed this guild right? This is us walking through with our guilt and punishment in mind. This is us not daring to walk to the path of light" Jellal says.

'"Jellal…"

 _I guess this is okay…..at least the memories will forever be with me. That would be the only light I need-_

 _Huh?_

"Jellal?" Ultear worriedly asks her team mate while she sees him frantically looking for something.

 _What?_

"Jellal?" Ultear repeats but to no avail. He still keeps on searching for something that both girls were starting to worry.

"There it is again! Can't you feel it?" Jellal says looking around

"I don't…." Ultear says. _Huh?_

"I'm going to find out, I'll come back as soon as I can" Jellal says running towards town.

"Where is Jellal going, Ultear? Did something happen?" Meredy looks at her friend who was staring at the distance trembling and….crying? _What?_

"It's them, it's definitely them…." Ultear says leading Meredy towards where Jellal disappeared off to.

 _Them?_

 _I don't want to hope. I felt her. It was faint, but it was definitely her. I need to find out, I want to find out._ Jellal says to himself as he runs toward Magnolia.

* * *

It has been a day and the members of Fairy Tail were together once again. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were visiting the rowdiest guild in Fiore celebrating their return and everyone was high on greetings and making up for lost time.

"Gray! Natsu! If you want to fight get out of the guild!"

"Let's do this outside Stripper!" Natsu threatens Gray.

"Bring it on, flame brain….." Gray retorts as they take it outside with looking at them with wide smiles. Even Master Makarov was shaking his head at the foolishness of his children but he did not dare to stop them. After all, this was a party and everyone was glad they were home.

Jellal was watching the guild from afar with tears in his eyes. Seeing Gray and Natsu was a welcome sight and it was enough for him to know that they were alive. It was then he believed that they could overcome anything that would come their way. This was enough.

"Natsu! Gray! If you don't stop this instant I will personally smash both of your heads into pieces and I mean it. The first news that would come out after 7 years will be of your death." Erza said as she requips into her heaven's wheel armor.

"Erza..." Lucy says trying to stop Fairy Tail's titiania from destroying everything in its path because of two guild mates who foolishly wanted to fight out of nowhere. Lucy grabs her torso to no avail. The S-class mage has the upper hand in terms of strength and she was just dragging the celestial mage as she was chasing Natsu and Gray who were both now afraid of Erza's wrath.

* * *

Without their knowledge someone was looking over them in the shadows, glad that they've returned watching over them.

"Jellal! Why did you run off like that? What if someone saw you? What if…." Meredy was about to scold their leader when she looked at the direction he was staring at, then tears started to fall.

"So its true….they are back." Ultear says not far behind. "Gray…."

* * *

"Gray-sama! Don't leave Juvia like that." Juvia says as she runs out of the guild and looks at Lucy trying to stop Natsu and Gray "Love rival…."

"No, I'm not..." Lucy starts to explain but Juvia is deaf from envy. She starts to go punish Lucy joining the brawl. It was then that the fight starts to become bigger in true blue Fairy Tail fashion and smashes its way to the front door.

Everyone looks at them in bewilderment just as Gajeel says "Don't leave me out fools!" It was then that the fight became bigger by the second. Something that everyone missed as the members of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale look at them in amusement and as those in Crime Sociere looked over them in the shadows.

"Enough, fools!" Makarov says in his biggest form that stopped everyone involved in the brawl. "We are here to celebrate, now come inside or you will be crushed till the next century." He then returns to his original form and goes back to the guild a bit tipsy "Now let's start the party!"

Everyone was stone faced with fear and followed the master leaving Lucy drag Natsu, Juvia cling to Gray and Erza requipping back to her original armor.

* * *

"Aren't you going to greet her Jellal?" Meredy grins at him playfully. Jellal looks at their youngest member trying to hide his glee and reddened face but to no avail. He then looks back at Erza trying to beat up Natsu and Gray and turns his back on them.

"Jellal?" Meredy repeats but Ultear grabs her arm and shakes her head. She then wipes her tear-stained face and smiles as she follows Jellal with Meredy following closely behind.

 _Even with these sins, I am always given hope to survive. Even if I don't deserve it, you always show up reminding me that I should struggle to live, that life is about stumbling and getting back up. Just when I resigned myself to walk into the path of darkness, you came back giving me the ray of light I know I don't deserve. I will be watching over you from the shadows. I will fight to preserve your smile, your happiness. We will see each other soon….Erza Scarlet. I will be waiting._

* * *

"Erza?" Lucy looks back at Fairy Tail's titania after she successfully gets Gray and Natsu inside. "Is there anything wrong?"

 _I thought I felt…_

"Erza?"

She looks back at the celestial mage and smiles. "Nothing's wrong. Let's go?"

* * *

 **This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and of course I would start with my favorite OTP, JerZa. Hope everyone enjoys this and that anyone would review. ;)**


End file.
